Sweet Love
by BAUMember
Summary: Hotch JJ set around season 7


Taken from the Ep 7/14, this is fictional and i do not have any rights over any of the criminal minds cast mentioned they all belong to CBS..

JJ was sat in the back of the ambulance being checked over by the paramedic, "Reid I'm fine" she said hoping the youngest team member would stop fussing over her, "Well I count one black eye a burst lip a bruised cheek and at least three bruised ribs, you are not fine" Reid had instructed the paramedic to take JJ to get a CT scan, "Ignore him" she said. Lifting her gaze she saw Hotch standing behind Reid, "You Ok?" he asked, his face was stern but JJ could see it in his eyes that he was hurting, hurting at seeing her like this "I will be Ok" she replied with a smile.

Back at the BAU Morgan was proudly praising JJ for her self defence efforts, "Well I have had a good teacher" she smiled in reply, "So what is the plans for tonight then" he asked, it was Valentines day and since JJ had split from Will a few months before he wasn't sure she would be celebrating or if indeed she did have a date, "Oh nothing much just me some films and a takeaway Henry will be in bed" was the reply, "That sounds good have fun and give the wee man a hug from Uncle D" replied Morgan, "I will" replied JJ, she watched as he left the office before heading to her own, grabbing her bag and keys, she decided it was time to head home and see her son.

"Mummy you hurt" said Henry, he looked close to tears as his small hand reached out to touch JJ's face, she had gone to his room to kiss him goodnight when the sitter had left, "It's Ok baby its not sore" reassured JJ, "Baby star" smiled Henry as he pointed to his favourite book, JJ reached for the book and cuddled up next to her son, she began reading and watched as Henry slowly drifted back to sleep, "Love you my baby star" she whispered she kissed his blond hair before getting up to leave the room, quietly closing the room door she headed back down stairs and smiled, a pair of black shoes where neatly placed next to the front door with a black suit jacket hanging up on the hook.

Turning the corner into the living room she leaned against the door way and watched her boyfriend of four months light some candles and pour two glasses of wine, sitting on the coffee table was a large bouquet of red roses and a card, sensing eyes on him Hotch turned around and smiled, "Hey beautiful" he said, he walked towards JJ and reached his hand out to hers, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he kissed her blond hair, pulling back JJ reached up to cup his face with her hand, his eyes where so full of sadness, "Hey what happened could not be helped it was wrong place wrong time, and it is only a few cuts and bruises" she said, "I know but still I hate seeing you hurt" sighed Hotch, "Well you could kiss me better" grinned JJ, "Oh really can I?" smirked Hotch, leaning down he brushed his lips against hers, he deepened the kiss making JJ moan, "I was going to have a bath fancy joining me?", she winked and waited for his reply.

Hotch didn't reply he simply took her hand and led her up to her bedroom that had a private bathroom, he filled the bath with bubbles and watched as JJ stripped off and stood before him, it was then that he saw the bruises to her body, she was black and blue all down one side with grazes to her arms, with his hands on her waist Hotch kissed the bruised skin so gently and softly, while JJ ran her hands through his hair and felt safe as he bestowed the kisses upon her.

Both climbing into the bath Hotch sat back with JJ leaning against his chest, he rinsed the sponge off and gently washed her skin, he placed soft kisses against her neck, and mumbled "I love you", "Love you" she replied, "Shall we tell the boys this weekend about us?", "Yea I think it is time, Jack will be home from Jessica's, I will bring him to stay they will both love that" replied Hotch.

"Yea they will the get on so well it is lovely to see. Would you take me to bed and make love to me?" asked JJ, "My pleasure gorgeous", getting up out of the bath JJ grabbed two towels as Hotch pulled the plug, the dried each other while sharing passionate kisses, they stumbled towards they bed, JJ was laying down with Hotch hovering above, he looked deep into her eyes before kissing her lips, he groaned in pleasure when he felt JJ's hand reach down and rub his cock, it twitched in her hand as she slowly made him hard.

He started pumping against her hand, "God Jay need to be in you" he panted. Opening her legs JJ positioned him at her entrance, "Now" she said in his ear, she cried out and he slid into her waiting warmth, they moved together slowly at first Hotch kept all his weight on his arms so he didn't cause JJ anymore pain. "Faster" she said after a few moments. Doing as he was told Hotch moved faster as JJ lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, the sudden movement caused them both to moan, "So close" panted Hotch, his thrusts became deeper and faster, he could feel JJ's body under him start to shake.

Hearing his name from fall her lips as she came sent Hotch over the edge, it was the sexiest thing he could hear ever, he felt JJ's inner muscles clench him as she came hard, with one final push he came deep with in her as he cried her name in pure orgasm bliss, falling to the side of the bed he watched as she tried to re control her breathing, beads of sweat trickled down her chest and tummy, she looked so dam hot and Hotch loved the fact that he was the man that got to see her in this state. JJ opened her eyes to look at him they shared a smile as she cuddled up against his chest, she listened to his heart beating and felt his arms hold her tight and the events of today soon faded away as she felt safe with the man she loved.

Hearing the bedroom door open the following morning Henry crept up to his mums bed, he climbed in beside her not knowing that Hotch was there to, "Henry" asked Hotch as he opened his eyes, the young boy seemed shocked but happy to see him in mummy's bed, "Hotch hi" waved the little boy, reaching out Hotch ruffled his blond locks and smiled, "Go back to sleep" he said "It is still early", doing as he was told Henry cuddled up to his mummy and fell back to sleep, Hotch lay and watched him and smiled, the fact that the little boy had not freaked out when he saw another man in mummy's bed made Hotch very relived.

(Ok so first CM fan fic, how did I do apart from spelling mistakes,be truthful I can cope, and would you like more?)


End file.
